


[Podfic]  War is Good for Business

by argentumlupine



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Medical, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Kate Pulaski is on a relief ship, heading for Wolf 359. She thinks the waiting is the worst part.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  War is Good for Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [War is Good for Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81348) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III. [[link to whole anthology](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)]

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5BStar%20Trek%20TNG%5D%20War%20is%20Good%20for%20Business.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:01:52



## Direct download link

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013021699.zip) | **Size:** 2 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5BStar%20Trek%20TNG%5D%20War%20is%20Good%20for%20Business.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
